The CN Movie/Tropes/Characters
This this consists of the main characters of The CN Movie. The trio General * Big, Thin, Short Trio: Finn is the the tallest of Chowder and Flapjack, Flapjack is the skinniest out of Finn and Chowder, and Chowder is a lot shorter than Flapjack and Finn. * Comic Trio: ** The Leader: Finn. ** Only Sane Man: Chowder ** The Fool: Flapjack. * Free-Range Children: They go out and about the studio with no supervision. * Freudian Trio: ** The Id: Flapjack ** The Ego: Chowder ** The Superego: Finn Finn Voiced by: Jeremy Shada * Adaptational Wimp: When Finn fights in this movie, he doesn't use any swords present, as for taking caution in not wanting to hurt himself. * The Ace: As he is in his show, he's still with his tendency to go on crazy mishaps. * Broken Bird: Finn had been working on his show and had been melancholy for not being on speaking terms with Chowder and Flapjack for eight years. * Comic Trio: The Leader. * Dumb Blonde: Downplayed. He's at the same intelligence rate as Flapjack out-of-universe. * Freudian Trio: The Superego. * Genius Ditz * Misery Builds Character: Averted. His progress on the show wasn't taking his mind off his friends over the years. * Only One Name: His last name Mertens is only his last name in-universe of Adventure Time. Outside his show, he doesn't actually have a last name. * The Spock: To Flapjack's Kirk and Chowder's McCoy. Flapjack Voiced by: Thurop Van Orman * Adaptational Angst Upgrade: Out-of universe, Flapjack's more cynical and sarcastic, along with being at times. However, he's still the sweet kid we know. * Berserk Button: [https://allthetropes.wikia.com/wiki/Tranquil_Fury "Don't... call...me...cute!"] * Butt-Monkey: He's constantly slapped across the head or on the cheek by Finn for giving away secrets or other. * Can't Take Criticism: He didn't take it when Sandra the receptionist gave out the flaws of his show. * Comic Trio: The Fool. * Cute Bruiser: Outside his show, he wouldn't say no to a little rough-housing. During the prologue, he was seen rough-housing with Finn for fun. * Fearless Fool: He's pretty much a danger-hungry boy as he is in his show. * Freudian Trio: The Id. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Despite his out-of-universe personality, he genuinely cares about his friends, along with his friends in his show. * The Kirk: To Finn's Spock and Chowder's McCoy. * Large Ham: Far more than in his own show. * Mirror-Cracking Ugly: Whenever he looks at his reflection in anything other than a mirror. * Obfuscating Stupidity: Flapjack only acts dumb in-universe and is actually a little smart out-of-universe. Chowder Voiced by: Raymond Ochoa, Nicky Jones (briefly) * Breaking the Fourth Wall * Comic Trio: Only Sane Man. * Freudian Trio: The Ego. * Genius Ditz: Far more than Finn. * Genre Savvy: As any cartoon character you can name, he's this. * Lampshade Hanging: Constantly throughout the film. * The McCoy: To Finn's Spock and Flapjack's Kirk. * Medium Awareness: After four years on the air, he's no stranger to the fourth wall. * The Other Darrin: This the movie, he's voiced by Raymond Ochoa, due to Nicky Jones currently in his 20's. However, Jones makes a brief voice cameo as Chowder's previous voice. * They Just Don't Get It: He's aware that Finn and Flapjack are not familiar nor aware of the fourth wall. Chowder: I just don't know how to tell 'em. The Narrator Voiced by: Tom Kenny "The City of Burbank, California! Where most movie magic happens in this city, and is the home of the Cartoon Network studio." * Breaking the Fourth Wall: He's the narrator after all, he knows the entire movie's premise. * Deadpan Snarker: Far more than in The Powerpuff Girls. * Interactive Narrator: To Chowder. * Only Sane Man: More-so than the main characters. * Unreliable Narrator: Inverted. He suddenly gives away a few plot points, in which helps the trio in their escapade to save their studio. Dan Manson Portrayed by: BD Wong * Big Bad * Corrupt Corporate Executive: Manson's ambitions in buying the rights to the Cartoon Network studio is mostly because he needs a piece of land to build his own studio, so he can make his own movies after his ideas have been torn down by so many film companies. * Fanboy: Of the main trio's shows since they first aired. * For Want of a Nail: See Corrupt Corporate Executive above * Jerkass: Far from being a head executive. * Jerk with a Heart of Jerk: He constantly takes advantage of his job by firing anybody he doesn't like (or if they're not good enough). * Kick the Dog: He barely shows any sympathy to his VP Andrew, and constantly convinces him for "things". * Manchild: In a sense. He's been a fan of three children's cartoon shows for about eight years. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Andrew's blue. Andrew Neilly Portrayed by: Zachary Levi * Butt-Monkey: He's always sucking up to his boss Manson, but doesn't even get a "thank you" for his hard work. * The Dog Bites Back / Heel–Face Turn: When Andrew finally discovers Manson's reason to own CN Studios, he decides to ditch him and help the Finn, Flapjack and Chowder in their mission to save it. * In-Series Nickname: He is called "Andy" by his boss Manson. * Nice Guy: Pretty much the opposite of his boss. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Manson's red. Sandra Alexander Portrayed by: Tina Fey * Deadpan Snarker: At times. * Deliberate Values Dissonance: She sure wasn't afraid to give it out to Chowder and Flapjack's shows. * Money, Dear Boy: Yes, an in-universe example. She's working at a receptionist just to get paid. * "The Reason You Suck" Speech: She gives one to Chowder and Flapjack about their shows' declining qualities. Category:Cartoon Network Category:List of characters Category:Tropes